Conventionally, on vehicles such as automobiles, a wiper apparatus for wiping off adhesive substances, such as rain, snow, and splashes from preceding vehicles, adhering to a windshield to secure visibility of a driver is provided. Among such wiper apparatuses are, for example, a so-called tandem type wiper apparatus which drives a pair of wiper arms swingably by a single wiper motor, and a so-called opposite type wiper apparatus which drives each of a pair of wiper arms swingably by a pair of wiper motors provided on a left side and a right side of the vehicle. In examples above, in the opposite type wiper apparatus which has a pair of wiper arms and a pair of wiper motors, a vehicle-side allocation space can be made small because of absence of a linking mechanism, whereby a degree of freedom of design on the vehicle side can be ultimately improved.
Known among such opposite type wiper apparatuses, for example, is a wiper apparatus described in Patent Document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,101). The wiper apparatus described in Patent Document 1 comprises a pair of wiper shafts (pivot shafts) allocated at both end sides of and below the windshield, and a windshield wiper (wiper arm and wiper blade) is provided on each wiper shaft. Then, each wiper shaft is rotatably driven by a pair of electric motors each allocated on an opposite side of the windshield side of the relevant wiper shaft, whereby each windshield wiper is driven swingably, wiping a predetermined area over the windshield.